OnKey Drabble
by Choi Heewon
Summary: FF OnKey Drabble! hanya dipublish di tengah tengah masa hiatus :3


**Drabble: Second Confession!**

**Author: Miracle 7-3**

**Cast: Lee Jinki (Onew) SHINee. Kim Kibum (Key) SHINee. And Other.**

**Genre: Romance? Family? I don't know ._.**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Pernyataan cintaku yang kedua! Semoga kau menerimaku kali ini…**

**Warning: Boys Love. Miss Typo(s). GAJE!  
**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milikku yaa**

**HAPPY READING~**

_5 years old._

"Key-ah~"

"Ne Dubu-ya?"

"Yaakk aku tak mau dipanggil Dubu! *Pout"

"Aisshh Dubu ngambek! Hehehe panggilan itu cocok untukmu Jinki-ya!"

"Wae? Kok bisa cocok?"

"Tentu saja! Pipimu seperti Dubu! Aiihh aku ingin memakan pipimu yang gembul iniii"

"Yaakk Key-ah!"

"Hehehe lagipula Dubu itu panggilan sayang dariku untukmu!"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Kibum sayang dengan Jinki?"

"Hmmm… Ne! dan panggil aku Key, Dubu-yaaa~"

"Nde Key Chagi! Hehehe…."

_9 Years Old_

"Dubu-yah~ mau pulang bersama?"

"Tentu Key-ah! Ayo kita bersepeda bersama!"

"Hm…. Dubu-yah…"

"Ne? Waeyo Key-ah?"

"Aku….. Suka…"

"Ne?"

"Ani! Lupakan saja! Hehehe…."

_13 Years Old_

"Woah kau dengar Key? Woohyun sudah memiliki kekasih!?"

"Woaah Jinjja Onew? Kok dia tak cerita padaku yah?"

"Ahh kau dasar. Aih aku jadi ingin punya pacar juga…."

"….."

"Adakah orang yang kau suka saat ini Key-ah?"

"Hm…. Ne, ada."

"Eeeii? Siapa yeoja itu!? Beritahu padaku Key ah! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Ehh? Lupakanlah Dubu-ya! Ayo kita pulang! Aku takut dicari oemma!"

"Yak! Key-ah! Tunggu aku!"

_15 Years Old_

"Key-ah… kenapa kau harus pindah? Tetaplah di Seoul!"

"Ani, Dubu-yah. Aku tak bisa. Aku harus ikut kedua orang tuaku."

"Di Seoul saja Key-ah! Kumohon… aku bisa kesepian bila tanpamu…"

"Mianhae Onew-yah. Aku tak bisa… dan…"

"Dan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…."

"Ne apa itu?"

"….Saranghae. *Cup"

_Dan setelah__itu, keduanya __terpisah._

_25 Years Old. __**Saat **__**ini….**_

"Seoul! I'm Back!" Key bergumam pelan. Dia telah kembali. Dia rindu kampung halamannya, rindu masa-masa mudanya dikota ini, dan juga ia merindukan _'Dubu'_nya

"Dubu-yah, apa kau masih ingat padaku? Apa kau masih sendiri? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Gumamnya lagi. Key-ah, jangan banyak bertanya dan cepatlah temui dia!

Key Mendapat pesan, lalu ia membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Oemma**

**Kibum-ah?****Kau ****sudah ****sampai? ****Kalau ****sudah ****langsung ****kerumah lama kita yah! Jaga ****rumah ****itu ****baik-baik. Bibi Han sudah ****membersihkannya ****untukmu!**

Key tersenyum. Lalu memanggil Taxi secepatnya agar ia segera sampai dirumah lamanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dubu-ah kau dimana sekarang? Aku mengunjungi rumahmu, tapi kata tetangga-mu kau sudah lama pindah. Kau dimana Dubu-yah? Neomu Bogoshippoyoo" Tanya Key entah pada siapa. Ia menatap langit malam. Cerah. Namun hatinya tak begitu.

"Mencariku Kibum-ssi?"

Suara itu!?

Key berbalik. Memandang namja dihadapannya dengan seksama.

_Rambut kecoklatan? _**Ceklis!**

_Alis tebal? _**Ceklis!**

_Kulit kecoklatan?_** Ceklis!**

_Fashion yang sederhana?_ **Ceklis!**

**Senyum indah menawan?** **Ceklis!**

Dan… **Pipi Tembam dan Gembul!?** **Ceklis!**

Key menangis. Tangis bahagia. Akhirnya seseorang yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini, ia selalu tangisi, ia selalu harapkan akhirnya ada dihadapannya. Ia memeluk Dubu-NYA. Onew-NYA. Jinki-NYA. Milik-NYA . Eh Jinjja?

"Hei jangan menagis Key-ah. Kau jelek kalau menangis seperti itu…" Onew berucap sambil mengelus rambut Key sayang.

"Hiks Pabbo Dubu! Dubu Jelek! Dubu Jahat! Dubu tidak tampan! Huweeee!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau mengejekku seperti itu? Aku ini pintar, Ganteng, Baik, dan Tampan! Itu penghinaan Key-ah"

"Hiks kau kemana saja!? Aku mencarimu selama ini…!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau kemana saja!? Kenapa tidak mengabariku!? Kenapa tak pernah mengirimi kusurat, email, atau sms? Kenapa tak pernah menelponku!?"Onew menitikkan air matanya.

"Mi…Mian Onew-ah…." Key merasa bersalah.

"A-Aku! Mencarimu! Aku selalu memikirkanmu! Setiap hari aku selalu memegang Handphoneku dan selalu membuka email ku untuk menanti kabarmu. Tapi aku tak mendapatkan satu pun kabar darimu Kibum!

"Mi-Mianhae Jinki-yah…"

"Hanya satu kabar yang aku terima tentang mu. Itu juga dapat dari Woohyun. Kau kecelakaan! Dan itu membuat ku amat sangat cemas Kibum-ah!

"I-Itu... Ne aku memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi tak apa Onew-ah. Aku sudah sembuh total."

Onew mendelik kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahuku saat itu! Jadi aku tidak terlalu cemas!" Onew mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Key tertawa.

"Hehehe mian Dubu-ya! Jangan pout seperti itu ah!" Key mencubit pipi Onew gemas.

"Hei! Oh ya, karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Aku minta 1 permintaan..." Kata Onew.

"Apa itu?"

"Ucapkan apa yang mau kau ucapkan padaku selama ini..."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Itu lho... satu kata yang kau ucapkan padaku sesaat sebelum kau pergi dari Seoul..."

Key mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Dan...

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!?" Key bersemu.

"Cepat katakan! Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi!" Onew tersenyum

'_Baiklah... ini saat yang tepat kan?'_

"Hem..."

'_Second Confession...' /?  
_

"Saranghae. Saranghae nae Dubu..."

"Nado. Key-ah. Nado..."

**THE END**

Haloo~ I'm Back! Hohoho bawa FF Onkey yang aneh bin ajaib._. ini FF terinspirasi dari lagu BTOB yang Second Confenssion/? Hahaha ~

cuma mau sekali publish lagi. ini juga publish pake laptop kaka._. . nanti kalo udh punya laptop sendiri bakal sering update/?

hahaha di review ya guys! kalo bagus mau bikin ff yang lain~~~ GOMAWOOOO~!


End file.
